


Put Your Back Into It

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Moving, Moving In Together, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, heavy lifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Put Your Back Into It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) jellybeanforest
> 
> 2) Short Prompts:  
> (a) Identity Porn  
> (b) Harlequin Romance  
> (c) Enemies with Benefits
> 
> 3) Long Prompts:  
> (a) Steve's Brooklyn apartment has a massive bed bug situation shortly before Christmas, and he has to vacate for several days while his landlord deals with it. The landlord is completely unreasonable too and refuses to even partially cover the cost of a hotel. Being only a couple years out of the ice (with barely any savings because he lives in NYC and works for the government), Steve can't really afford peak-season rates. He feels weird asking Nat if he can stay with her for a few days (because she's a woman, and he's from the forties where you just don't bunk with a single lady), and Sam is hosting his sister's family for the week so his guest room is occupied. Tony offers up his home because he has the space, which has been pretty empty since his breakup with Pepper.
> 
> (b) Clint and Nat have a bet over whether they can get Tony and Steve to stop pining and do something about their mutual attraction (e.g. kiss under the mistletoe). Clint hangs mistletoe all over the Avengers' Tower or Compound, but Steve is a wily one who will not be caught. Tony ends up kissing practically everyone else (except Steve) because he's not about to let a plant dictate where he walks. This irks Steve, who is low-key jealous about it. He feels put out that Tony will kiss pretty much anyone. 
> 
> (c) Tony and Steve break up and start dating other people or at least they try. They end up taking new dates to "their" restaurant, get into a fight over who retains the right to go to this particular restaurant post-breakup (which makes both their dates abandon them), and then have hate sex with each other in the men's restroom.
> 
> 4) Do Not Want: First person fics, Scat, Watersports, Extreme Body Modification, Crushing Fetish, Vore, Age Play, Underage Sex, Bestiality, Character Bashing (please no Not Pepper Friendly, Not Bucky Friendly, Not Team Cap Friendly fics), non-canon Genderswap (Natasha Stark okay), Infidelity, Feminization, Pure Fluff
> 
> 5) Fic or Fanart would be appreciated.


End file.
